


Nights like this

by littlediable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Room of Requirement, Secret Relationship, Slytherin, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Draco Malfoy x reader smut
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 158





	Nights like this

She could feel his eyes on her, taking in her frame, (y/n) had to bite down on her lip, desperately keeping herself from catching her boyfriends eyes. “(Y/n)!”, Joanna shook her shoulder, ripping her out of her thoughts, her friend was watching her with curious eyes, wondering where her friends mind had been drifting off to. She smiled at Joanna, patted her hand and rose from the bench, “I’ll see you later, alright?”, (y/n) didn’t wait for an answer, she shot Draco a quick glance before storming out of the dining hall. 

(Y/n) was fumbling around with her fingers, her back was pressed into the wall of the astronomy tower, a book was placed in her lap, pages she couldn’t concentrate on were waiting for her to be finally focused on. “There you are.”, his voice caught her by surprise, making her jump, her (y/e/c) eyes found his, Draco placed himself next to her, he grasped her face and pulled her in for a kiss, “finally”, he sighed against her lips. 

Both had been dating for a while now, in secret, hiding their relationship from curious eyes, acting as if they were strangers around other students, not wanting to gain any unwanted attention from people outside of Hogwarts. Draco had been supporting her through many things, he’d have her back and would want to rip anybody to shreds, who’d even dare and talk bad about his girl, just like she’d try and keep him strong. 

They’d try and sneak around at night, secretly hiding away in the room of requirement, pulled into their own safe space, a place where they wouldn’t act different towards one another. “I love you.”, she was pressed against his chest, a blanket was wrapped around their frames, Draco mindlessly ran his hand through her hair, he kissed her forehead, “I love you too.”. Unknown to the couple, hidden eyes were watching them leave the room, watched them kiss one last time and part ways, a smile on both of their lips.

“Did you know, that Malfoy had been sneaking around with (y/l/n)?”, a girl from Slytherin was teasing him from across the table, loudly whispering this to her friend, desperately wanting to coax a reaction out of the blonde haired prince of Slytherin. “What did you just say?”, his eyes were dark, no emotion hidden behind it, his icy tone shot shivers up the girls spine. “Uhm -”, she stuttered, “I dare you to say anything about (y/n) every again.”, Draco spat, hands placed on the table. 

(Y/n) watched the interaction from afar, watching him storm out of the room, she followed him blindly, not caring about the curious eyes, that were watching her. “Draco.”, she called, (y/n) grasped his wrist, stepping away from him as she caught his furious eyes, a fire was burning behind them, making her shiver. 

“Did you tell somebody?”, he took a hold of her forearm, pulled her into an empty hallway and pushed her against the wall, bodies pressed against each other. “What?”, this must have been a joke, right? His bright eyes were boring into her soul, “sorry”, he whispered, Draco groaned, ran a hand through his hair and momentarily closed his eyes. 

She moved her hand across his jaw, “look at me”, his bright eyes found her (y/e/c) ones, “I love you and I don’t care what the other people may think about us.”, (y/n) shifted her weight onto her toes and pressed her lips against his. Dracos hands wandered to her behind, squeezing her skin, his eyes found a door, making a smirk appear on his lips, “come on”, he mumbled against her mouth, pulling her towards the room of requirement. He had her pressed against the wall, hands attached to her hips, his lips wandered down her neck, making goosebumps appear on her skin. 

“Draco, we have an-”, he kissed her, silencing her, coaxing a moan out of her as he lightly bit into her lower lip, his hands were working on the button of her trousers, he couldn’t waste any time. His musky smell engulfed her, made her shiver, a scent, that brought back memories, memories that shot shivers up her spine, “I love you”, he mumbled, tugging the fabric down her legs. Draco turned her around, moved her towards one of the desks and pushed her upper body against the tabletop, his hand came down on her ass, coaxing a groan out of her. 

The blonde haired boy admired her exposed skin, Draco tugged on her soaked panties, “you’re dripping my love”, he leaned his body against her back, whispering into her ear. (Y/n) dropped her forehead against the wooden tabletop, moaning as Draco pushed two fingers past the fabric of her panties, right into her heat. She was aching for him, her body was calling out to him, begging for more, “Draco”, (y/n) groaned, her hands were holding onto the wood, knuckles turning into a lighter shade. 

He kissed down her spine, fingers still moving in and out of her heat, preparing her for what was yet to come, Draco was obsessed with the way she felt around him, the way her walls were trying to swallow his fingers, pulling him closer and closer. Draco slowly pulled his fingers away from her, brought them up to his lips and tasted her arousal, moaning as he did so, he unbuttoned his own trousers, freeing his hardening length. Her breath hitched in her chest, Draco ran the tip of his member through her folds, picking up some of her slickness and finally pushing into her core.

His name fell from her lips, it took her a few moments to adjust to his length, she still felt unbelievably tight around him, a feeling Draco couldn't get enough of. “Who do you belong to?”, he groaned, accent thick, eyes closed, smirking at the small “yours”, that left her, Draco leaned forward and kissed her shoulder blades, praising her.

He ferociously pounded into her, coaxing moans and groans out of her, her walls were already clenching around him, Draco could feel that she was close. “Fuck”, his eyes rolled back into his head, he bit down on his lower lip, building up the speed of his thrusts, his own release wasn’t far away, would push him over the edge any moment now. 

Both felt desperate, needy even, Dracos hold on her hips got tighter, leaving a few bruises, tears were welling up in her (y/e/c) eyes, the pressure was getting to much, “Draco, I-”, (y/n) stuttered, screaming as she came around his length, pushing him over the edge as well. Draco kept on pounding into her, only coming to a halt as he released himself into her heat, he tilted his head backwards, mouth wide open, moans were falling from his lips. 

Draco pulled out of her, he was heavily breathing, a satisfied smile on his lips, (y/n) was still bent over the desk, eyes closed, she whimpered his name, exhaustion overcame her. He helped her dress herself, kissed her cheek and walked out of the room with her, Draco interlaced his fingers with hers and pulled her into the dining hall, kissing her in front of all the students, whispering “I’m not done with you”, into her ears, thinking about all the things he’d do to her later on.


End file.
